A Beaten Butler
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Sebastian doesn't take Ciel's soul. a year and a half later, he's with another master but this one is abusive and hurts sebastian. ciel finds out and decides to do something about it. a ciel and sebastian couple. has an overprotective ciel and well a hurt sebastian. hope you all like:)
1. Chapter 1

Notes=sebastian doesn't take ciel's soul and end's up with a abusive master. a few years later ciel runs into the pair doing errands as a phantomhive and sees how sebastian is treated. a ciel and sebastian fic.

Chapter 1

Sebastain P.O.V

I shivered. I missed my old master...the one I fell for and I loved to make sweets for and the one that I absolutely adored and had no problem spoiling and pampering. Lord Faro was an ass and beat and raped me on a daily basis.

" Come, Sebastian. You're about to be put up for sail at an auction. A bunch of other young lords and what-nots have heard of you and you may be a better little bitch for them than here." he said slapping my ass one final time. I sighed, having decided my life was just about over.

I planned on ending it if anything if things got worse and watched as more and more lords and whatever other rich people came in. I sat down watching and then..." I'll buy him...for...$998,888,777 and dinner at the Phantomhive estate."

I saw murmurs and then whispers and several other talks and then..." Deal and you are!" asked Faro. " Ciel Phantomhive." came a voice I hadn't heard in about 1 and half years.

My young master stood there about 15 years old now and was watching us but froze when he saw my bruises and injuries from my abuse. I was quite and avoided his eyes, not wanting to say how bad things were.

" He's quite a cutie...a good fuck too! A great toy beat when frustrated and you'll love this guy! He's overly obedient...doesn't even give up or..." Faro began.

I heard moans of want and other cries from the crowd. I had refused to take Ciel's soul. Why? Because I fell inlove with him. He had no idea and didn't know anything about it or anything and so he sent me off.

" Sebastian...sorry...for what sending you away. I had no idea you would end up here." he said. Then he gave the smile...the smile that he meant for his enemies when he wanted to skin them alive or burn them to pieces.

" Let's go have dinner...have you heard of minced meat pie ever!?" he asked. I got the pun in it. Minced meat as in he planned on turning Faro...into..." Young lord...you're joking?" I muttered.

" Shut up! I'm still your master!" hissed Faro slapping me and leaving a bruise.

Ciel P.O.V

I scowled. I was going to plan this perfectly. I sighed, knowing how to cook and planning on...several types of meat pies and other types of meat dinners. I had gotten the idea from the guy who took off and got burned alive(first episode).

I smirked. Faro-san was literally going to get his just deserts. As we sat down I acted all sweet and innocent. " Isn't your butler hungry?" I asked. " Under punishment. Not allowed to eat for another few days but after this meal he'll be your butler now won't he, Mr. Phantomhive." he said, smileing.

Sebastian gazed at me hopefully and I nodded. No way in hell was I letting him go through more of this. I was not letting that bastard hurt my demon!

I smiled reforming our contract as I stayed silent, knowing that Sebastian would refuse to take my soul...again...but if stayed as my butler that was ok. If he was with me I was happy and not this guy...great!

" Young lord why?" he asked. Faro had now knowticed he couldn't command Sebastian and was frowning at the vanished contract. " Sebastian, I command you to kill him." I said.

" Faro-san, did you know that I used to be Sebastian's master and if you hurt one of my servants I will literally make sure you pay dearly." I said, scowling.

Sebastian was shaking when he was about to kill his master. I hugged him tightly. " Burn him alive then and run. Don't look back. I'll make sure he's gone." I said.

He nodded. He set everything on fire. " You making sure I am dead for a demon?" laughed Faro. I scowled. " I was going to resort to cannibalism like I did back when I was 13 but this is sooo much sweeter! Makes what you did to him look simple!" I hissed setting his body on fire.

I ignored his screams and stabbed a large knife right into him. When I joined Sebastian I pulled him into a tight embrace feeling him still shakeing. " Let's get you to your old room. It's the same as how you left it." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian P.O.V

" Here's your room. Today I want you to rest and take it easy on your injuries though. You might be doing that for the next 2 days as well. You won't be working for a few days so don't worry too much until you're healed." he said.

" My demon powers have me heal quickly." I said. " We both know this but I knowticed Faro hasn't given you the chance to even use your powers and has been beaten you non-stop now, hasn't he?" Ciel answered.

" Um, where's Meirin?" I asked. " She is now working for Elizabeth. She now is dateing Elizabeth and it's easier if she's working with Lizzy so the 2 live together. Meirin still visits since she used to be a maid here though." Ciel answered.

" Finny and Bard work here still if you're curious" he said. Well at least not much has changed. My stomach grumbled. Faro had banned me from food for 2 weeks.

Well demons are not that picky of eaters but still being denied food for too long...I wimpered from lack of protein and anything. " Hungry?" Ciel asked. " I'll live." I answered.

" I'll have something be brought up here." he said. " When was the last time you ate?"

" Faro banned me from food for 2 weeks so not for 2 weeks." I answered. I felt arms wrape tightly around me.

Ciel P.O.V

I should've skinned the bastard alive and then burn him. I gently laid Sebastian down on his bed and spoke. " Wait here" I said. " You don't mind me cooking your dinner, do you?"

" You can cook?" he said. " I'm not just some rich boy and some fancy Earl? Yes I can cook, Sebastian! Now wait here. And no work! That's an order!" I added. I heard him sigh. I smiled. " What if I bought you a cat if you agreed to this?" I asked.

" I would say you're an angel from heaven, young master" he answered. " Ciel. You can call me by my name. It's Ciel. I call you by your name don't I?" I said gently.

" Alright" he said. " So if you go with my order about the resting I will get you a cat." I answered. " You reformed our contract. I have to." he answered.

" I'm being nice. Shut up." I said. Now he was back to the smart-ass butler that I loved so much. I smirked and headed downstairs.

I headed downstaires and went to make him dinner. I made a stew since he needed some nutrients. After his dinner was done, I brought it upstaires. " Time to eat, Sebstian." I said.

" Thanks Ciel." he said. I stayed by his side as he finished up and noted that he flinched when I rose. " I'm just going to the bathroom." I replied.

" Sorry." he said. " It's that bastard who should apologize, Sebastian. Tomorrow we're buying you new clothes and stuff." I responded. " Ok." he answered. " Get some sleep." I said.

I left the room and saw Finny and Bard in the hallway. " Needs rest. Stay quite and let him get some sleep. Alright." I said. The 2 nodded and headed to their room. They had been dateing for about 3 months. Bard kept Finny's panic attacks from when he was tortured back when he was an experiment at bay and Finny was like a ray of sunshine in Bard's life.

I smiled slightly thinking about a certian demon and how they lit up my life every day. " Time for me to get some sleep too" I thought.

-the next day-

Sebastian P.O.V

I woke up to find breakfast by my bed. I noted that Ciel had stayed by my bedside the whole time and he had been holding my hand. I smiled slightly and clenched his hand gently, having missed my young master.

I smiled slightly loveing him still and got up to go take a bath.

Ciel P.O.V

I woke up and saw that Sebastian was now awake and heard the bath going and blushed at the thought of him naked and then remembered...Faro beat and raped him.

I pulled on my clothes and Sebastian was just getting on some old clothes of his which was an old suit and I sighed. " You have some of your suits from when you work here. That one is torn up and has your blood on it along with everything that guy did to you. Come on." I said, leading him to his closet.

I had him pick out a suit and then after we were both dressed saw that Bard had made breakfast. He had made eggs, bacon and tea. " Thought a typical mourning breakfast would do for us." he said setting breakfast down for everyone.

" Sebastian and I will most likely be having lunch in town since we're going to be going shopping for new clothes and other things so you 2 can make what you want for lunch." I said.

The 2 nodded. Sebastian and I then left. I wrapped my arms around him making sure he knew that he was safe and secure and that I would never hurt him...ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebastian P.O.V

Ciel got me in the carriage and we took off for town. " Um...Ciel...why are you being nice when Faro was... and when you used to pick on me and stuff about a lot of things?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and then lightly kissed my lips. " First of all I love you, Sebastian. Most humans pick on the ones that they end up likeing. It's something called a crush. My crush for you turned into love after several months." he answered

He nuzzled my cheek. " But I am gross and filthy and defiled now? Why would you even..." I began as tears started. " I don't see you as gross. I see you as perfect, as beautifull as the best butler that I have ever had, a great cook, someone that I fell for, and my Sebastian. Not something like that." he said, hugging me.

He laid his chin on my cheast and we laid like that for awhile until we got to town. After getting several new suits for me and new every day clothes, it became time for lunch. " What do you want for lunch, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. I really wasn't that hungry and had gotten used to not eating and...

" You're eating until we get your apitite back to normal. Now pick a place." he said. I shrugged. " You can pick." I answered after finding out I had no choice.

He lead me to a small cafe that had soups, scones, and other things in it. " Know several reapers and demons here. The place was acually built by a demon." Ciel said.

A guy looked up. " Back again, Ciel-san...and with your Sebastian."

Ciel P.O.V

I had told him about my love for Sebastian. I had become good friends with a few of them. Demons were not as bad ass as some made them out to be. " Uh huh. What would suggest for him to eat?" I said.

Jiro looked Sebastian over. " Sebastian, ever have the specialty. It's new! Also really good. You'll love it!" he responded smileing. I had knowticed that Jiro had knowticed the abuse and knew just what to get.

In a matter of minutes he came back with Sebastian's order. " Can package some food for you to make for him too if you want, Ciel. You'll have to semi-cook some of your meat and other things." Jiro said.

" That would be great. Thanks. How much do I owe you?" I asked. " On the house. Know how Sebastian-san feels. Am just helping as a fellow demon." he answered.

After we left I sighed seeing the look on his face. " Yes. I know how to cook your kind of food too. Was desperate to get you to eat last night so I made whatever." I answered.

By the time we got home, we found Bard and Finny curled up together. " Mabe we should head upstaires and do our own thing as well...that is if you're ok with me being inlove with you?" I said.

I felt his lips meet mine. " I love you too, Ciel. I'm just too...jumbled up after what has happened." he answered. I hugged him tightly.

" Won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise, Sebastian." I said gently.

-later-

Normal P.O.V

Meirin and Elizabeth stopped by to visit having heard Sebastian returned. " So are you staying for good?" Meirin asked with her girlfriend wrapped around her arm. Elizabeth had dressed her up in some purple frilly dress saying she wanted Meirin to look cute.

Meirin was a-ok with it...so long as she got to keep her guns. She didn't want to tell her girlfriend how many people went after a fancy lady or some higher offical for money and what-not so Meirin always made sure to be armed to protect her girlfriend.

" Yes...for Ciel I am." Sebastian said. " Oh...how cute!" squeeled Elizabeth. " We need to have a party for you guys and celebrate your return, Sebastian."

" Just do it...or Lizzy won't shut up about the said-party and will keep bothering me about it." muttered Ciel. " Yes my lord." said Sebastian.

Ciel smiled having missed his butler's voice. So the 2 girls got everything ready and food was cooked and soon they had a party for Sebastian's return.

As they chatted and talked and danced, Sebastian ended up dancing with Ciel. Ciel smirked being the one who was leading Sebastian.

Ciel P.O.V

He had been my dance tutor and taught me everything and now I was leading him in a slow dance. I smirked slightly and gently rubbed his back where some injuries were gently massaging them to ease the pain.

He laid his head on my shoulder and I smiled as I held him tightly through our dance and then guided him to a table.

Soon it was getting late and we had to get ready for bed. " Staying here for the night?" I asked the girls. " We might as well. We can help out with breakfast and anything else." Elizabeth said, having knowticed that Sebastian was in more pain than he let on.

She wasn't the ditzy girl that she pretended to be. " That would be nice of you, Lizzy. Good night. It's good to see you 2 again." I said. " You too Ciel" they both said smileing.

I carried Sebastian upstaires and laid him down on his bed. Being taller and 15 had it's advantages. I could now hold him in my arms. I gently kissed his forehead and was about to leave when...he grabbed my arm. " Stay...please...for me." he asked.

I smiled. " Ok." I answered. We ended up cuddled up together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian P.O.V

I now was able to do my job as a butler. Agneil suggested not to push when he and Souma visited for the week. I loved it when the prince and his butler visited. They were so cheerfull and exciting but Ciel said I got too many ideas from them.

" The time you thought you needed to spoile me was bad enough or that other time! I like it when you get your own ideas all on your own and not from other demons, Sebastian." he said. " Although I do admit, the 2 of them are pretty cheerfull."

Agneil had begged to drag me off for a day of shopping and other things in town and was stared down by my boyfriend. " Be back by 5." he said. " And Agneil...no going near the forest." he added.

Death valley forest was dangerous for demons,reapers and other supernatural creatures. Agneil was too adventureous at times to worry about such things but it may be due to having Souma as his master.

" Let's go to that pastry shop! They make the best sweets." he said as we waundered around. " Not too hungry. You can." I said, looking at some jackets and other things.

When we got back, Ciel and Souma were chatting and Ciel was getting dinner ready. I had learned that I wasn't going to do extreme things yet as a butler and that my boyfriend would be helping me where he could.

Like my wrist was still broken so I couldn't lift really heavy pots for cooking. Ciel finished the stew and set on the table. " Dinner guys!" he shouted. " and Sebastian you better not skip." he added in a whisper.

-that night-

Ciel P.O.V

We were curled up togther when I heard him whisper. " I'm ok...with us having sex...I want to get over it...what he did and I want you to be the one to help me get over it." he said. I smiled and gently kissed his nose.

Best way to sum up his next time to have sex. " I'll go slow, Sebby-chan and know this...sex isn't suppose to hurt. I am going to make sure it doesn't." I said kissing his lips, then along his neck and then his jaw.

I pulled his shirt off and licked my fingers several times and put one in and then 2 and prepared him. He moaned in pleasure as I pumped him in and out. I gently massaged his cheast so he would knowtice other things too. I kissed his neck and nipples and hugged him tightly and then spoke.

" Ready?" I asked positing myself. He noddedd. I then thrusted into him and he cried out in pain and pleasure. I thrusted in and out of him, apologizing for hurting him in any way and he merely shook his head.

" Feels nice, Ciel...I like it...with you." he said as I fucked him gently. I held him tightly thrusting in and out, in and out...until I cummed deep inside his moist cavern hearing him moan in pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around him holding him close. " Lets stay like this, Sebastian...close and careing." I said. He laid his chin in my hair and I hugged him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Ciel was the first to awaken. He smiled watching Sebastian sleep for awhile and then decided to ring the bell for breakfast. Finny blushed seeing the 2 naked as he brought in their breakfast.

" Do I have to remind you of the times I walked in on you and Bard. Besides, he's asleep and chilled out at the moment. We have only been cuddleing this mourning." Ciel said laughing at the look on his servant's face.

Finny blushed remembering all the times when Ciel walked in on him. Ciel had walked in on them when Finny finally lost his virginity and several other times. " He looks happier and more at peace with you." Finny said, setting the dishes down.

The other servants now knew that Sebastian was a demon but they didn't care. Sebastian was family to them. " Yeah. But I just got news from Agneil. Faro has become a demon after he died. Shocking huh?" Ciel said.

Finny sighed. " Guess it depends on what he does with his powers. Just know that we will help you in any way we can, Ciel-san! Mierin and Lizzy said they would too as well as Souma and Agneil!" he responded.

Ciel P.O.V

" Arigato. Finny, for now I want you to stay out of his range where he can hurt you. I know that you are really strong and all but demons are...well powerfull and can kill someone when they want to. I have seen Sebastian kill someone when they have threatened you, Bard and Meirin. Best to stay out of harms way. You're family to him." I said.

" No. He's family to me too and that guy hurt him." Finny said, frowning. I chuckled. Fair enough.

-later-

Sebastian P.O.V

" Thought I would take you out again. Some coffee or tea won't kill you any" Ciel said. I sat down at a table and we got some tea. I had come to the decision that Ciel loves earl grey and pepperment tea. I was more of a coffee person. It toned down my demonic powers.

As I was sipping my beverage, Ciel spoke. " Being different is ok, you know. I love your qualities demonic or not." he said. " When I met you you were the one who saved me and pulled me away from those people who stripped me of my dignity and pride...remember? You saved me in a million ways and now...I will save you from your monster, Sebastian."

Odd how he sees me...a demon...a monster who should be eating his soul and everything else as a hero? " I'm a demon, a monster. Someone who eats souls! Not a hero. Why would you want to be a hero for something like me?" I asked.

" Yet you never ate my soul. Why was that?" he asked. I sighed. " I couldn't. Hurting someone I care for goes against me horrendously." I said, shakeing.

He smiled sadly and hugged me tightly. " Me too, Sebastian. Me too." he answered.

-elsewhere-

Normal P.O.V

Faro was chatting with a certian reaper. " So you like Sebby-chan, Greil?" he said, smirking. Faro was now a powerfull and dangerous demon just as Ceil and Agneil found out.

" Ohhhhh yeaaah. Would fuck him dry if I could." sighed the reaper. Faro smirked. He loved this guy. He sometimes filmed Sebastian being raped and whored him off and sold him to other guys.

" What if I told you that's possible and said I could give you...a decent price...for dear Sebby-chan?" he asked. Greil smirked. " Give me a time and place and you'll get your cash he said.

Faro smiled. He defiantly liked this guy. Now all he needed was his bitch back! " Oh...you'll have to separate Sebby from that brat. That'll be hard to do. Hope you have a game plan." Greil said before leaveing.

" I do. I just want to film the 2 of you and get close ups." he responded. The red-head eyed the camera and then spoke. " Don't let Ceil catch you doing that. He can be scary. He ordered me to be killed when I killed his oba-chan." he responded.

The 2 then parted ways and Faro made plans and smirked knowing how to separated Sebastian from Ceil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian P.O.V

When I got the mail while working I found a note for me and read it. It said...

Hi there bitch-chan,

You are to meet me in the usualle place. Found you a new cliant. If you refuse, your punishment will be worse and I will skin your precisous Ciel alive! How does that sound? No ifs or buts about it! You better be there before noon.

From,

Lord Faro Grey

Tears fell from my eyes as I dropped the note and took off for the meeting spot. I only had 10 minutes and that wasn't long at all!

Ciel P.O.V

I thought I heard Sebastian wake up. I yauned deciding to get up and check his injuries and then saw that he had gotten the mail and set it down but saw that one letter apparently for him had fallen to the ground. I bent down and picked it up and read several lines and scowled.

I then rounded up everyone as soon as possible. Meirin was no longer whearing her glasses and had several guns out and Finny had lifted up a heavy giant statue ready to throw it at Faro and I smirked. My group knew how to fight Faro...demon or not!

I grabbed a flame-thrower and scowled. " This time I will skin the bastard alive!" I hissed. We opened the door and there stood Sebastian with torn up clothes looking beaten and torn up and everything else.

He flinched away when he saw how everyone looked and Agneil quickly wrapped his hand. " Sebastian-san we would only do that to someone who hurts you. You know that, right?" he said.

" Hai" he answered. " We're your friends and family, Sebastian. We care." Meirin. " We're sorry for scareing you."

He put up a fake smile and laughed. " It's alright." he answered. I wrapped my arms around him. " Sebby-chan how about you take a bath and we'll get these bandaged up. I'll make you my famous chili then." I said. He nodded.

After he left I spoke. " Hunt them down" I whispered to everyone and they all nodded looking deadly and left.

-later-

Ciel P.O.V

" Where did everyone go?" Sebastian asked. " Souma is a prince and has a lot of duties to attend and Lizzy also has important things as she's is a rich lady and some are workers to those rich ladies and lords and what-nots." I said. " But some work for you. So where did they go?" he asked. " I had them get supplies and what not" I answered. That was half-true. I did ask Finny to stop and get medical equipment and supplies since it would be heavy bringing back. I was good at finding certain jobs for everyone to do.

" Sebastian, we're going to room together so that guy cant get you any more." I said. " Yes my lord." he said. " Ciel how did you find out?" he asked.

I showed him the note. " He may be a demon, but he's a dumb ass." I answered. " Most supernatural creatures I have met are not that stupid!"

" What do you mean?" he asked. " Most supernatural beings no better than to hurt you" I said pulling him onto my lap. I noted the wince and sighed. " He raped you didn't he?" I said.

" Am good with massages. Will a massage help? Can massage your stomach and wherever else he hurt you." I said. He sighed. " He paid Greil and Greil had raped me. Bo-chan." Sebastain said.

I scowled. I was going to skin that damn reaper alive! I already hated him enough for what he did to Madam Red!

" Alright. Did you want a massage or anything? Tea? Rest?" I asked gently. " I want you and some tea." he answered.

I gently kissed his lips and we curled up together. I was lucky in a million ways that Sebastian was overly adjustable to me after what had happened. He laid in my arms slowly falling asleep and soon was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sebastian P.O.V

It was near my birthday yet I didn't feel like celebrating. Not after what had happened. Not after Faro beat me and broke me. " We should do something to celebrate. You made me celebrate my birthday instead of letting me mope...remember?" Ciel said.

" That's because somewhere inside of you there is a part that smile's, Bo-chan." I answered. " True. It's the part of me when I look at you. You saved me and you pulled me away from those bastards yet you still tremble in fear of your own monsters. Come on! I need to go pick something up in town." he said.

I sighed and we headed into town.

Ciel P.O.V

I smirked watching him as we got to the store and and the jewler handed me the ring and I gave him the money for both my ring and Elizabeth's. I had promised to get the girls' wedding bands as well. Then I turned to Sebastian.

" What do you think of becoming Sebastian Phantomhive, Sebastian?" I asked, smileing. He blushed and spoke in a soft voice. " I would love to be with you...forever and ever...Ciel." he said.

I smiled. Now...Faro cant take my demon ever! I hugged him tightly putting the ring on his finger.

-Elsewhere with Meyrin and Elizabeth-

Normal P.O.V

Elizabeth had taken all of Meyrin's guns and decorated the place with chocolate wine and bows and made the place perfect! " Lizzy! Where the hell are my guns!" Meyrin shouted. Lizzy knew...her girlfriend kept them to protect her from perverts and other people and smiled.

" Dunno. Look. You might find something." she said, smileing. So Meyrin did and soon she found a ring that said " THIS MAY NOT BE YOUR SO-NOT-CUTE WEAPONRY BUT WILL YOU MARRY ME, MEYRIN!"

Meyrin squealed and hugged Elizabeth tightly and whispered " Of course I will.

-Later-

Normal P.O.V

Ciel and Sebastian got home and Ciel was kissing his finace along his neck and jaw. Finny and Bard looked up. Neither were engaged(been dateing 4 months is why). " Engaged" Bard said seeing the rings. Finny nodded.

Sebastian nodded as Ciel hugged him happily. " Let's have a party to celebrate!" he said. " The 2 girls will be a tad busy." he said.

The End


End file.
